Clean Up
by degrassi-kid-hige
Summary: Summary: Continuation of my second fanfic entitled “Dreams.” Of course, for Degrassi the Next Generation. It involves Spinner and Marco, actually in this one mainly Spinner. (yum, yum)


Title: Clean up  
  
Date: March 26th 2004 (1.05pm) (I'm typing this up during work. Shhhh! LoL.)  
  
Summary: Continuation of my second fanfic entitled "Dreams." Of course, for Degrassi the Next Generation. It involves Spinner and Marco, actually in this one mainly Spinner. (yum, yum)  
  
Rating: PG – PG- 13 (just to be safe)  
  
Inspiration: You guys and gals with your nice reviews! Hehehe. Also, I recently got to see that episode of degrassi when JT had a wet dream, which didn't really seem to "wet dreamy" hehehe. How would I know anyway, but here is my take on "wet dreams" I think they should be more close and less "censored" and don't worry, nothing majorly freaky it is cute though. Hehehe/  
  
Pairings: Marco/Spinner *slash* (god I love them) *squeezing them together*  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the "yummy" characters but hey, we can always dream.  
  
About the author: Yo! Yo! Like my stuff, hate my stuff, "write" me anyway. My email is as stated in my account information, degrassi_kid_hige@yahoo.ca  
  
Clean Up  
  
Ewww. . . gross. I better clean this up. The door then started to jiggle. Please don't let it be the guys and especially not Marco. The door swung open revealing a very happy sister.  
  
"Oh big brother, I'm having the best day today! It's Saturday, I have no homework and I am not busy with anything. I can do whatever I want!" Kendra said enthusiastically.  
  
She was about to jump on my bed when I stopped her.  
  
"Don't jump on my bed. I'm not feeling well and your gonna break either my bed or my back," I said trying to keep her as far away as possible.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving then," she coolly replied, "I go hangout with people that aren't grumpy."  
  
"Whew. . ." that was a close one.  
  
As the door shut I quickly lunged for it and locked it. Now was clean up time. I started with the sheets folding them carefully in a bundle and piled them up one on top of the other. The cleaner sheets on top of course. Then came my not so pleasant feeling clothes. I stripped them off and found an almost complete set of clothes to change into, ironically they were the same clothes I wore to Jimmy's house, during that "study slash sleepover slash changed my life day" Even more ironically the undergarments were missing. I put whatever I could on and slowly crept out of my room. What was I going to do now? I was holding a bunch of soiled clothes and sheets and I wasn't wearing any underwear! What am I to do, What am I to do? Spare bed sheets, that's it! I looked and looked worriedly but to no avail. I thought about pilfering bed sheets off the other beds but then someone might figure it out. The house was quiet. It seems that I was completely alone.  
  
*LIGHT BULB* I know what to do! I'll just go wash my sheets and clothes by hand and then dry them off and no one will be the wiser. (Like I'd go to a "friend's" house or a "Laundromat" to show off my little problem) I ran to the washroom and threw everything into the bathtub. I turned on the tap and soaked the soiled mess. I threw some soap in and watched as the "stains" along with other things disappeared. When I felt they were "clean" I gave everything one final rinse and then wrung all the water out. Now everything looked like a wrinkled blob and but I didn't care. I took out the blowdryer and other heating appliances and aimed them all at the wrinkled, wet mess. I waited 15 minutes then I extended my hand out and nervously probed the mess with my hand. Darn, still wet. I continued to wait when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I freaked, it wasn't time yet. I need moretime! What to do? What to do? It's probably one of those charity cases or a door to door salesman. That should be easy to handle. I dragged the dripping blob into my room and flung it onto my bed, in hopes that no one would go into my room. I went to get the door realizing that after all that time I hadn't managed to get any change of clothes. I opened the door before realizing this however. And to my great surprise, Marco and Jimmy stood before me, at my house, at the worst time ever. Just seeing Marco practically made me go insane.  
  
"Hi guys. . . what are you doing here?" I said trying to cover my fright and embarrASSment.  
  
"Well after your little space out yesterday. . ." Marco began.  
  
"We just wanted to see if you were alright," Jimmy finished.  
  
"Well I'm fine, so no need to worry." I said as I pushed them back with the door.  
  
"Hey we just wanna hangout." Jimmy said.  
  
And both him and Marco pried the door open and let themselves in.  
  
**RED ALERT** **CODE RED**  
  
My mind was going crazy! What if they went in my room and saw the wet laundry ball, they might suspect something or worse figure out how the laundry ball came to be. Ahhhh! What if they figure out I'm going commando! Gotta get a "full" change of clothes. I ran around looking for laundry baskets or anything that would have the item that I was looking for. Darn it! Laundry day. Great! Just play it cool. Play it cool, but it was too late for that. Now Marco and Jimmy probably thought I was going "bonkers", running around for no apparent reason. They both gave me a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So guys what are we doing?" I said nonchalantly. (meanwhile they were whispering to one another)  
  
"I dunno," Marco said, "at first we wanted to hang out, but maybe de- crazying you first would be a better choice."  
  
Wow, darn it this sounds bad. They had that look in their eyes. Like I'm gonna jump or tackle you or worse. Drops of sweat formed beads on my forehead as I looked into their devilish eyes. Escape! Escape! I have to find escape! Suddenly, they jumped for me! What am I to do?!  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Will this be the end of Spinner? Find out next time on Fanfiction.net!!! 


End file.
